


Burning in hell.

by orphan_account



Category: EW - Fandom, Eddsworld - All Media Types, sinsworld kinda
Genre: M/M, i guess?, nEVER WROTE THIS BU T, oh man, shrugs, smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I just had this idea to sin, please forgive me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HEY I'VE NEVER WRITTEN UM?? SMUT? BEFORE REALLY SO GOOD LUCK TO ME. guilty pleasure time.

Hoo, who knew it would just start as a normal day? Toultryk was lounging in their apartment, texting Paultoryk and.. _someone else._ They had been drinking, smoking, the usual. They look through their phone, deleting some seemingly inappropriate pictures. They weren't that bad, so far just of their face. Sometimes they would do a pose or something, but this was just plain normal. They sigh, thinking of maybe taking a few teasing pictures, just to tease. Of course he wouldn't do anything serious, maybe finger themselves a little and take a picture of their face. But then they would get aroused, and arousal leads to them using toys. They don't want to deal with that, too much work, they just wanted to be lazy today. Was being a little shit not considered being lazy then? They shrug, deciding to probably do it anyway. They open the camera app, getting it at a nice angle, and eventually start unzipping their pants. Why were they doing this again? They don't care, pulling their hand up to shove two fingers into their mouth. They kept them there for a bit, licking and even biting. They slowly pull them out, saliva still connecting them and their tongue. They then reach to their ass, starting to put one finger in. They gasp quietly, cursing under their breath before adding another one. They bite their lip, before hearing a notification on their phone. "Ah, f-fuck, who the-" They check, seeing Paultoryk was texting them still. They start to do a scissoring motion with their fingers, stretching himself out, for what? They exit out of the camera, going to their text messages. God, they're already starting to get desperate. They add another finger, moaning quietly.  _What are you doing right now?_ The message read. Wait, were they really going to tell them?

NO, of course not. They bite their lip again, texting shakily with their free hand.  _nothing, jus t ch iiling. .._ God, hopefully they didn't call bullshit. Their text was all broken, mostly because of the fact they're shaking now, fucking themselves with their fingers. They go back onto the camera, seeing this a good opportunity to take some photos. They do, a few of them in different angles. They slowly pull their fingers out, they were already half hard, didn't wanna get too rowdy. Without thinking about who they're texting, they send a photo. They sigh in relief, a bit, sad actually that they didn't get off. They start to squint at the name. wait.  ** _Fuck._** Oh god, they sent that picture to Paultoryk. They groan, quickly texting them back.  _Shit, sorry, wrong number._ Shit shit shit. They wait in anticipation, looking at the grey dots appearing suddenly. Paultoryk was typing.  _WHO ARE YOU EVEN SENDING THESE TO??!!_ They put their hand on their temple, staying silent for a moment. Then a minute later, grey dots appeared again.  _do you have any more?_  what.  **what.** What was Paultoryk asking them? More pictures? They..take a deep breath in, then out. They send the rest of the pictures, and take another one, him stretching himself out. Eugh, he felt dirty, always has. Why is he sending these? why the fuck is Paultoryk OK with it? They watch grey dots appear again.  _oh god those are good._ Really? They chuckle to themselves, texting back.  _you really think so?_ God, who knew? Was this, messed up? They shake their head, no. obviously. Once the grey dots appear they're waiting for a "its just a prank bro!!11!" or a "hahah lol jk ur gross." but those don't come. Instead, Paultoryk sent pictures back.

Dear lord, were they? jacking off? What a turn of events. They bite their lip, staring at the picture for a while. They were so hard, and just, desperate. They shake their head, seeing the other text something even worse.  _call me._ no, no way in hell. They were already embarrassed as they could be, now Paultoryk wanted to call them? They sigh, starting to call the other. They pick up immediately. "Jesus Christ are you seriously doing this?" They blink, this?

"Doing what?"

"Fingering yourself." Oops, caught.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Who were you sending the picture to?" 

"None of your business." 

"Oh its totally my business now." They roll their eye, of course. 

"Just, fuck off, alright? god, already got me with you jacking off." 

"what was I supposed to do?"

"Be the shameful friend! y'know!" 

"I can be shameful alright." 

"Not that kind." Yeah, they had no interest in being shamed. They stand up, pants still off and hoodie scrunched up a bit. They look under their bed, seeing the secret box of toys they had. They smirk, picking out a regular vibrator. a nice length, nice feeling to it. They walk back to their couch, laying the vibrator down. 

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say......wait. are you about to start again?"

"Yes." might as well be honest, they already know. They can hear the other groan on the line. Toultryk giggles, oh this is fun. They stick their fingers into themselves, stretching them out again. "H-hah, fuck." They slowly insert the vibrator, gasping and hissing. They haven't used that one in a long time. The slight pain turns into immense pleasure, as the vibrator starts to vibrate. "Ohhh god that's good...mmm." They start to take it in, then out, in, out. The cycle goes on for a while, Toultryk muttering things to themselves, moaning getting louder. They stroke themselves, seeing as they haven't yet. but have. They look away, coming onto their hand and pants. or whatevers left of them. They breathe heavily, tilting their head back.  _oh god, please don't tell me you just finished jacking off._ They did, they smirk, taking a picture with the vibrator still inside. They have a peace sign, being sassy as always. Its silent for a minute or two. 

_Whoever you're texting these to, is fucking lucky._


End file.
